


Cherries, The Snack of Champions

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Iyhedonism, Food Porn, Other, hedonistic indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is the perfect hedonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries, The Snack of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 100 "Perfect Hedonist," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru relished in the feel of the silk robe against his skin as he brought a perfectly pitted cherry to his lips. He rolled the fruit in his mouth, savoring the sweet juice. Sesshoumaru lightly dragged a claw down Inuyasha’s stomach as he picked another cherry, causing Inuyasha to whine.

“Fruit bowls do not speak, Inuyasha.”

Sesshoumaru reached down to run his fingers through Kouga’s silky tresses. The wolf demon was diligently lapping at Sesshoumaru’s cock.

Sesshoumaru tried to think of a fitting reward for Kouga that would also punish Inuyasha. But decided it could wait when Rin came in.


End file.
